stylizerfandomcom-20200214-history
Album rankings
Avril Lavigne Let Go (2002) #Losing Grip #Sk8er Boi #I'm With You #Things I'll Never Say #Anything But Ordinary #Tomorrow #Too Much To Ask #Unwanted #Complicated #My World #Nobody's Fool #Naked #Mobile Under My Skin (2004) #Freak Out #Fall To Pieces #Slipped Away #Don't Tell Me #He Wasn't #I Always Get What I Want #Together #My Happy Ending #Take Me Away #Who Knows #Nobody's Home #Forgotten #How Does It Feel The Best Damn Thing (2007) #Hot #Girlfriend #Keep Holding On #Everything Back But You #One Of Those Girls #The Best Damn Thing #Runaway #I Don't Have To Try #Contagious #When You're Gone #Innocence #I Can Do Better Goodbye Lullaby (2011) #I Love You #Wish You Were Here #Goodbye #Stop Standing There #What The Hell #Push #Not Enough #Remember When #Darlin #4 Real #Smile #Bad Reputation #Alice #Everybody Hurts #Black Star Avril Lavigne (2013) #You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet #Give You What You Like #Let Me Go #Hello Heartache #17 #Hello Kitty #Rock N Roll #Here's To Never Growing Up #Hush Hush #B**chin' Summer #Sippin' On Sunshine #Falling Fast #Bad Girl Carly Rae Jepsen Tug Of War (2008) #Bucket #Hotel Shampoos #Tug Of War #Tell Me #Sour Candy #Sweet Talker #Heavy Lifting #Wordly Matters #Sunshine On My Shoulders #Money And The Ego Kiss (2012) #Call Me Maybe #This Kiss #Good Time #Hurt So Good #Tonight I'm Getting Over You #Wrong Feels So Right #Turn Me Up #More Than A Memory #Sweetie #Tiny Little Bows #Curiousity #Drive #Your Heart Is A Muscle #Beautiful #Guitar String / Wedding Ring Emotion (2015) #I Really Like You #Run Away With Me #Your Type #Emotion #Gimmie Love #Never Get To Hold You #I Didn't Just Come Here To Dance #All That #When I Needed You #Favorite Colour #Making The Most Of The Night #Black Heart #LA Hallucinations #Warm Blood #Love Again #Boy Problems #Let's Get Lost EMOTION SIDE B (2016) #Roses #First Time #Fever #Body Language #The One #Store #Cry #Higher Halsey hopeless fountain kingdom (2017) #100 Letters #Bad At Love #Devil In Me #Walls Could Talk #Eyes Closed #Alone #Sorry #Strangers #Angel On Fire #Hopeless #Now Or Never #Heaven In Hiding #Don't Play #Lie Katy Perry One Of The Boys (2008) Teenage Dream (2010) #Teenage Dream #Hummingbird Heartbeat #Not Like The Movies #E.T. #The One That Got Away #Firework #California Gurls #Wide Awake #Peacock #Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) #Part Of Me #Circle The Drain #Dressin' Up #Who Am I Living For? Prism (2013) Witness (2017) Lady Gaga The Fame (2008) #Paparazzi #Poker Face #Summerboy #Just Dance #Boys Boys Boys #Money Honey #The Fame #I Like It Rough #Starstruck #LoveGame #Beautiful Dirty Rich #Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) #Brown Eyes #Disco Heaven #Paper Gangsta The Fame Monster (2010) #Bad Romance #Alejandro #Monster #Telephone #Dance In The Dark #Teeth #Speechless #So Happy I Could Die Born This Way (2011) #Marry The Night #Fashion Of His Love #You And I #Heavy Metal Lover #Bad Kids #Black Jesus + Amen Fashion #Born This Way #The Edge Of Glory #The Queen #Hair #Scheiße #Judas #Americano #Electric Chapel #Highway Unicorn (Road To Love) #Government Hooker #Bloody Mary ARTPOP (2013) #G.U.Y #Dope #Gypsy #Applause #Swine #Mary Jane Holland #Do What U Want #MANiCURE #Aura #Venus #Fashion! #Jewels N' Drugs #ARTPOP #Donatella #Sexxx Dreams Joanne (2016) #A-YO #Million Reasons #Joanne #Come To Mama #Just Another Day #Dancin' In Circles #John Wayne #Sinner's Prayer #Grigio Girls #Perfect Illusion #Angel Down #Diamond Heart #Hey Girl Lana Del Rey Born To Die (2012) #Radio #Summertime Sadness #National Anthem #Lolita #Without You #Lucky Ones #Million Dollar Man #Off To The Races #This Is What Makes Us Girls #Video Games #Blue Jeans #Dark Paradise #Born To Die #Diet Mountain Dew #Carmen Paradise (2012) #American #Cola #Ride #Burning Desire #Gods & Monsters #Yayo #Bel Air #Blue Velvet #Body Electric Ultraviolence (2014) #Brooklyn Baby #Florida Kilos #Is This Happiness #West Coast #Flipside #The Other Woman #Shades Of Cool #Black Beauty #Old Money #Pretty When You Cry #Ultraviolence #Sad Girl #Cruel World #F**ked My Way To The Top #Money Power Glory #Guns & Roses Honeymoon (2015) #Terrence Loves You #Art Deco #High By The Beach #Salvatore #Freak #The Blackest Day #Music To Watch Boys To #God Knows I Tried #Honeymoon #Religion #Swan Song #24 #Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood Lust For Life (2017) #Get Free #Love #Change #Groupie Love #Heroin #Cherry #Lust For Life #Summer Bummer #When The World Was At War We Just Kept Dancing #In My Feelings #Tomorrow Never Came #White Mustang #13 Beaches #Coachella - Woodstock In My Mind #God Bless America - And All The Beautiful Women In It #Beautiful People Beautiful Problems Lorde Pure Heroine (2013) #A World Alone #400 Lux #Tennis Court #Ribs #Bavado #White Teeth Teens #The Love Club #Team #Glory And Gore #Million Dollar Bills #Royals #Swingin Party #Still Sane #Buzzcut Season #Biting Down Melodrama (2017) #Supercut #Liability #Hard Feelings/Loveless #Perfect Places #The Louvre #Green Light #Liability (Reprise) #Sober II (Melodrama) #Writer In The Dark #Homemade Dynamite #Sober Marina & The Diamonds The Family Jewels #Hermit The Frog #Are You Satisfied? #Numb #Oh No! #Seventeen #Hollywood #Rootless #Obsessions #Mowgli's Road #Girls #Shampain #The Family Jewels #I Am Not A Robot #The Outsider #Guilty Electra Heart #Primadonna #The State Of Dreaming #Lonely Hearts Club #Hypocrates #Buy The Stars #Homewrecker #Power & Control #Radioactive #How To Be A Heartbreaker #Bubblegum B**ch #Sex Yeah #Valley Of The Dolls #Living Dead #Teen Idle #Starring Role #Fear And Loathing #Lies Froot #Happy #Blue #Gold #Solitaire #Better Than That #Immortal #Can't Pin Me Down #Froot #Forget #Weeds #Savages #I'm A Ruin Shawn Mendes Shawn Mendes (2018) #In My Blood #Particular Taste #Fallin' All In You #Queen #Nervous #Lost In Japan #Perfectly Wrong #When You're Ready #Because I Had You #Mutual #Why #Like To Be You #Where Were You In The Morning #Youth Taylor Swift Taylor Swift (2006) #Teardrops On My Guitar #Stay Beautiful #Tim McGraw #Mary's Song (Oh My My My) #Picture To Burn #Our Song #A Place In This World #The Outside #Tied Together With A Smile #Invisible #Should've Said No #I'm Only Me When I'm With You #Cold As You #A Perfectly Good Heart Fearless (2008) #Fearless #You Belong With Me #The Way I Loved You #Change #Love Story #White Horse #Breathe #Tell Me Why #The Best Day #Forever & Always #Hey Stephen #You're Not Sorry #Fifteen Speak Now (2010) #Last Kiss #Enchanted #Sparks Fly #Mine #If This Was A Movie #Dear John #Speak now #Better Than Revenge #Superman #Never Grow Up #Mean #Long Live #The Story Of Us #Haunted #Ours #Back To December #Innocent Red (2012) #State Of Grace #Holy Ground #Treacherous #Begin Again #Sad Beautiful Tragic #I Knew You Were Trouble #Everything Has Changed #The Lucky One #22 #Starlight #Stay Stay Stay #Come Back... Be Here #The Moment I Knew #We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together #All Too Well #Red #The Last Time #I Almost Do #Girl At Home 1989 (2014) #Style #New Romantics #Clean #Blank Space #This Love #Shake It Off #You Are In Love #Out Of The Woods #Wildest Dreams #I Wish You Would #I Know Places #All You Had To Do Was Stay #How You Get The Girl #Wonderland #Bad Blood #Welcome To New York reputation (2017) #Delicate #So It Goes... #Call It What You Want #Dancing With Our Hands Tied #Getaway Car #This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things #Don't Blame Me #Gorgeous #I Did Something Bad #...Ready For It? #New Year's Day #King Of My Heart #End Game #Look What You Made Me Do #Dress The 1975 The 1975 #The City #Sex #Chocolate #Menswear #Robbers #Girls #She Way Out #Pressure #Is There Someone Who Can Watch You #Heart Out #M.O.N.E.Y #Settle Down #Talk! I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it #Paris #Love Me #A Change Of Heart #She Lays Down #The Sound #Lostmyhead #Loving Someone #Somebody Else #The Ballad Of Me And My Brain #This Must Be My Dream #She's American #UGH! #Nana #If I Believe You Tove Lo Queen Of The Clouds #Habits (Stay High) #Talking Body #Over #Timebomb #My Gun #Thousand Miles #Love Ballad #Not On Drugs #Paradise #Out Of Mind #Heroes (We Could Be) #Moments #Crave #Got Love #Like Em Young #The Way That I Am